


World's Best Mom

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the Underworld, Killian works with Henry to give Emma a very special Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Best Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Thought we could use a little fluff after last week's episode. This was written before those most recent extremely spoilerly photos of 5x21. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...World's Best Mom: Part 1/1...

He came back to her two days after she thought she had lost him for good. Emma was standing at his grave, holding his flask. 

"You always said rum couldn't hurt," she said. "I thought it might numb the pain, but it just made it hurt more. It reminds me of you too much."

She stepped forward and placed the flask on top of the dirt on his grave. 

Emma laughed bitterly, as she wiped at the tears on her face. "How many times did you tell me you were a survivor? I believed you. I opened my heart and let you in, despite how scared I was to lose someone else. And now here I am. Trying to figure out what life looks like without you."

A loud crack of thunder sounded above her, causing her to flinch.

"After Henry, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, Killian," she said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm the Savior and I couldn't save my true love." She paused, sucking in a breath. "It doesn't feel like you're truly gone. I keep expecting to hear your voice or see your smiling face appear out of nowhere."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed, the tears burning her lids. 

"Love, is that anyway to treat my flask? Discarding it on a pile of soil?" she heard come from behind her.

Emma's eyes flew open. She was positive she had imagined his voice. It couldn't be real. She stood rooted to her spot, too scared to move. 

"I escape the Underworld, return from the dead, and I can't even get you to look at me?" he said. "Emma, please look at me," he added, his voice softening.

Emma closed her eyes again. "Get out of my head," she whispered. "You're not really here. You can't be."

The voice was suddenly right behind her, whispering in her ear. She felt his breath tickle her ear, but convinced herself it was nothing but the wind.

"I am here, Emma," he said. "I came back to you."

Her eyes remained closed, tears slipping down her face. She couldn't bear to turn around and find nothing but empty space. It would be like losing him all over again. 

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and a body press up against her back. Soft lips trailed down her neck. He felt so real. 

"Emma," he said. "I know you're scared to believe I am alive. But it's true. I'm right here. Please, turn around."

Emma slowly opened her eyes and swallowed roughly. She turned around in his arms, her breath catching in her chest at the sight of him. His blue eyes sparkled and his smile reached his eyes. She hesitantly brought her hand up to caress his face.

"Is it really you?"

"Aye," he said. "It's me."

"But how?" she asked.

"The particulars aren't important right now, love. Suffice it to say, I didn't know how to say goodbye to you either."

Emma finally felt her lips give way to a smile and her chest deflate in relief. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe you're really here."

She pulled back and pressed her lips to his, savoring the taste of him, something she thought had been lost to her forever. 

When they parted, he offered her a grin. "How many times do I have to tell you, Swan? I'm a survivor."

Emma laughed through her tears, as her hands went to rest on his chest and his hand and hook took hold of her hips. 

"You really need to stop saying that. I've watched you die like three times."

"To be fair, one of those times occurred in an alternate reality."

"It didn't make the pain any less real," she replied softly.

"I know." Killian brought his thumb up to swipe at a tear on her cheek. "But I'm here now."

"Here you are," she whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said, as he pulled her back into his arms. 

...

Killian's friends had rejoiced at his return. He and Emma had locked themselves away in the house they now shared for a week straight. Making love all day long, lying in each others arms, discussing the future they thought had been lost to them.

Killian had told Emma how he was able to return. Turns out, Hades' brother, Zeus, was none too happy when he realized his brother had managed to escape the Underworld. So he made a deal with Killian. He would give him one day to return to this world and defeat Hades. If he succeeded, then he would restore him to life. He'd given Killian the key to defeating him. And defeat him he had. Hades was returned to the Underworld and Killian was brought back to life. 

Killian and Emma finally emerged from their cocoon and went to Granny's for breakfast. Emma went to the counter to speak to Granny, while Killian sat in a booth. He was soon joined by Henry. 

Henry shook his head, as he looked at him. "I still can't believe it."

Killian shrugged. "I'm a marvel."

"Mom can't stop smiling," he said.

Killian glanced over at Emma and grinned. "Neither can I."

"So," Henry began, "I know you've only been back a week, but what did you have planned for Sunday for Mom?"

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "Sunday? What's Sunday?"

"It's Mother's Day."

"What the devil is that?" 

"Exactly what it sounds like. It's a day to honor mothers."

"Shouldn't you honor your mother everyday?"

"Well, yeah, but on Mother's Day you make it extra special. You give her a card. Maybe make breakfast. Give her a gift."

"And what does this have to do with me? Emma isn't my mother, she's yours."

Henry nodded, his voice emerging hesitantly, "I know, but I was thinking we could do something special for her together. You know...kind of like a family."

Killian's lips curled into a smile at the thought. "You really want to share your mother with me on this special day? I'm not really family, Henry."

"We all risked our lives to try to save you from the Underworld, Hook. You're family." He paused and laughed, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to tear Mom away from you anyway."

Killian smiled. Emma hadn't let him out of her sight since he'd returned. 

"And Regina doesn't mind?"

"We already decided to celebrate on Saturday. I told her Mom needed this after everything she's been through. She blamed herself for everything that happened, Hook. She hated that she couldn't save you. She hated that she gave you false hope and allowed Hades to come to Storybrooke."

"Your mother should be proud of herself. No matter the outcome, I was always grateful that she risked everything to try to save me. I never thought she failed. And I was so happy I got to share that time with her."

"Well, I just think she deserves to have someone take care of her for a change."

"I couldn't agree more, lad."

"And we missed spending so many Mother's Days together. Since I found her, we haven't really been able to make the day special. There's always some villain to defeat or some curse to break. This year, I want to make it a really special day for her."

Killian nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

Henry grinned and leaned forward. "Here's the plan."

...

Killian looked at the glue, Popsicle sticks, and glitter that Henry had laid out on the coffee table in the living room. He gestured to them with his hook. 

"Lad, what is all of this?"

"It's stuff to make a frame for Mom. We're going to put our family photo in it."

"I do believe I've seen picture frames available for purchase in stores."

Henry shook his head. "Moms love homemade stuff. And my mom missed out on all of my horrible homemade gifts from when I was little, so I figured I'd make up for that now."

"So the purpose of this is to actually produce something that is dreadful?"

"Yup."

Killian shook his head. He sat down and picked up the container of glitter, eyeing it curiously. "What is this? Fairy dust?"

Henry laughed. "It's glitter. Be careful with it. It gets everywhere and there's no getting rid of it."

Killian shook his head with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked. 

"I was just thinking about how little more than a week ago I was do battle in the depths of the Underworld and now I'm creating glitter frames."

Henry laughed along with him. "Things change quickly around here."

Henry laid the Popsicle sticks down in a rectangular shape, overlapping them at the corners. 

"Put a little glue in each corner," he instructed Killian.

Killian picked up the bottle of glue, eyed the nozzle, and then looked at his hook. He brought the bottle up to his mouth to twist the nozzle open, then squirted some glue in each corner.

"Good. Now for the glitter." Henry squeezed wavy lines of glue on each stick. "Okay, sprinkle some on."

Killian turned the bottle over and glitter scattered everywhere. By the time they were done, they were covered in the stuff. Killian had it in his hair, on his leather jacket, on his hook.

"Curse this infernal glitter!" he said. 

Just then, they heard the front door open.

"I'm home," Emma called.

Henry and Killian's eyes widened in panic. 

"Stall her while I clean up," Henry said.

Killian rushed into the foyer. 

"Hi," Emma said with a smile.

His response was to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him, his lips crashing into hers. Emma was surprised for a moment, but quickly responded, her fingers threading through his hair. 

When they finally parted, she was panting for breath. She brought her hand up to cup his face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe such a greeting?"

"I just missed you, love."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "I saw you a half hour ago."

"I always miss you," he replied softly.

Emma smiled, but her eyes narrowed when she noticed some glitter in his hair and on his cheek.

"Is that glitter?" she asked, as she swiped at his face with her thumb.

"Oh that? No, that's fairy dust. I paid the fairies a visit earlier and they were experimenting."

Emma's brow furrowed. She looked down at his hook, which sparkled with glitter. 

"I like what you've done with your hook."

He glanced down at it. "That fairy dust does get everywhere."

"It looks a lot like glitter."

"Glitter?" he asked.

Emma smiled. It was obvious he had been up to something. She thought it was cute how he was trying to cover it up.

Emma ran her hand through his hair. "Well, I don't mind having an excuse to do this."

Killian smiled, as he noticed Henry give him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye.  
...

On Sunday morning, Killian and Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen. Killian looked at all of the ingredients Henry had laid out to prepare breakfast in bed for Emma.

"My boy, do you even know how to cook?"

Henry shrugged. "No, but I've seen others do it. How hard can it be?"

"Famous last words," Killian muttered. "Perhaps a muffin or a bear claw would be a safer option."

"Nothing special about that. I'm making Mom chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. And fresh squeezed orange juice."

Killian sighed heavily. "What can I do to be of assistance?"

"Grab a bowl to make the pancake batter."

Killian did as he was told. Henry gave him a recipe to follow. Henry went about cutting potatoes and putting the bacon in a frying pan. 

Killian had long ago grown accustomed to doing things with one hand. He could sword fight with one hand like no other. But cooking? That was another story. 

He opened the bag of flour and attempted to scoop it out, but he only succeeded in getting flour all over himself and the counter. 

"Bloody hell!" he said.

Henry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. When Killian had finally managed to mix the batter, he handed the bowl to Henry, who began to place spoonfuls of the batter on the griddle. For a while, everything was going well. The bacon was sizzling, the home fries were crisping, and the pancakes were puffing up. 

But then they both got a little distracted. Killian's attempts to squeeze oranges with a hook resulted in pulp flying everywhere and about two drops of juice. Henry abandoned the stove to help him, but neglected to turn down the heat. As their backs were turned, the bacon and pancakes began to burn.

"Do you smell smoke?" Henry asked, as he glanced at Killian.

They spun around to find smoke wafting from the pans.

"Oh no!" Henry said, as he waved his hands over the stove to no avail.

Upstairs, Emma was having the most glorious dream. She and Killian had just had a baby. She was holding their little girl in her arms, while Killian, now her husband, stood by her side. Henry placed his finger into his new sister's hand, who held on tightly.

The dream came to an abrupt end when she heard the blaring of the fire alarm. Emma bolted up in bed, her eyes wide with panic. She jumped out of bed.

"Henry! Killian!" she screamed.

Emma ran down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. She found Henry waving his arms wildly at the stove, while Killian stood on a chair, attempting to knock the smoke detector off the wall with his hook.

"What is going on?!" she asked.

They turned their eyes over to her. 

"Morning, love," Killian said, a lopsided grin upon his lips.

"Happy Mother's Day," Henry said weakly.

Emma walked over to the stove and calmly turned it off. She then walked over to the fire alarm and pressed a button to silence it.

She planted her hands on her hips as she looked at them.

"Well?"

"The boy and I were attempting to make you breakfast in bed for Mother's Day," Killian said, as he stepped off the chair.

Emma stared at the burned pancakes that resembled hockey pucks and the bacon that had been reduced to nearly ash. Only the hash browns had fared fairly well. There was flour all over the place and pulp scattered across the counter.

"Things didn't go as planned," Henry added.

Emma's face softened. "They rarely do."

She walked over to her son and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you. It was very sweet of you to do this."

She then walked over to Killian and pressed a kiss to his lips. "And thank you for trying to help him."

"Apologies, love. You deserve better," Killian replied solemnly.

Emma slipped her hand in his. "I have everything I deserve right here." She paused and said, "How about Granny's for breakfast instead?"

Henry nodded. "Sounds good."

"I must say I have a whole new respect for Granny now," Killian said.

Emma simply laughed. She then waved her hand and the entire kitchen was suddenly spotless. 

...

Two hours later, Emma, Henry, and Killian returned home. They moved to the living room where Emma found two wrapped gifts sitting on the couch. 

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your Mother's Day gifts," Henry said. 

"From both of you?" Emma asked with a smile directed at Killian. 

"Aye, love."

Emma sat on the couch with them on either side of her. She picked up a rectangular box first and opened it. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes at the sight of the frame. It was a picture of their family: Emma, Henry, Snow, David, Neal, Regina, and Killian. It had been taken the night Killian returned. 

"I love it. Thank you," she said. She chuckled. "Now I know what the glitter was all about."

Killian shook his head with a grimace. "I'm still finding it on parts of my body."

Emma ran her hand across the frame. "You made this together?"

Henry nodded. "You missed out on my awful kid projects so I wanted to make you one now. I wanted this Mother's Day to be really special."

"It is," she said with a smile. She looked at Killian. "I'm so glad that you finally consider yourself a part of our family."

Killian shrugged. "It's an honor to be a part of it. I'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to belong to a family." He paused a moment and then added, "And you, love, are an amazing mother who deserves this and so much more. You dedicate your life to taking care of others. Today, we wanted to take care of you."

"Thank you," she replied as she blinked back tears.

Henry handed Emma the other gift. It was square and thin. She opened it, her brow furrowing in curiosity at the disk.

"What is it?"

"The boy says it's a DVD," Killian replied.

Emma chuckled. "I can tell it's a DVD. A DVD of what?"

Henry smiled and took the disk from her. "Let's watch and find out."

He walked over to the TV and stuck the DVD in. A screen flashed across the TV that read: Reasons to Love Mom.

Emma smiled, as she shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe they had gone to this much trouble for her.

Henry stood in front of the camera in Granny's. It was obvious that Killian was operating the camera by the unsteady camera work. 

"Hold still," Henry said to the camera through clenched teeth. 

"You know, lad, this is rather difficult with a hook," he whispered harshly. 

"Press the green button," Henry said. 

Emma laughed at the two of them. 

"I warned you I was unfamiliar with this moving picture machine," Killian's voice could be heard.

"It's called a video camera," Henry said. "Press the green button."

"I already pressed the bloody green button," Killian replied.

Henry sighed heavily and then smiled into the camera. "Hi, Mom. Happy Mother's Day. I wanted to give you something extra special since we missed so many Mother's Days. You are an amazing mom and I am so glad I found you. You put everyone ahead of yourself and ask for nothing in return. Today, I wanted the people you love to tell you just how incredible you are." 

Emma felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched. Killian placed his arm around her shoulders.

They moved to a booth and David appeared on screen.

"Hi, Emma. Happy Mother's Day. You are an incredible mother and an even more incredible person. I know you haven't had an easy life, but it has made you into the strong woman you are. I am so proud to call you my daughter."

David slid out of the booth and Snow slid in.

"My beautiful daughter, Happy Mother's Day. We have something in common you know. We missed out on many years with our children. We can never get that time back, but we can make the most of the time we have with them now. And that is what you do, Emma. You take such great care of Henry, but you also let him be his own person. You didn't have a mother to admire growing up, but you have turned into a mother I admire."

Emma swiped at a tear on her cheek as Snow slid out and Regina slid in. Regina folded her hands on the table in front of her. 

"I know we haven't always been on the same side and haven't always gotten along, but we will always have one thing in common: our love for Henry. I didn't want to share him when I first learned of you, but I am glad I learned to. You are brave and you have taught our son to be brave too. I am glad he has you."

Emma reached over to Henry and took his hand in hers.

Regina slid out and after some rocky camera work as Killian and Henry traded off, Killian appeared.

"Hello, love. I'll admit I'd never heard of Mother's Day until a few days ago. But I now understand what a special day it is. You deserve to be honored everyday, Emma. You are the most amazing mother. I wish you had gotten to meet my mum. You remind me of her. Strong and selfless. You would have liked her and she would have loved you. I watch you with Henry and I am amazed you two were ever separated. You have such a strong connection. I know one day you will be an amazing mother to our children and I will be so honored to go on that journey with you."

Emma raised her brow at him, a smile on her lips. What an incredible future to look forward to, she thought. 

Killian and Henry traded off again and Henry appeared. 

"Mom, before I met you, I had all of these ideas in my head about what you would be like. And then I met you and you exceeded my wildest expectations. I know we missed out on a lot of time together, but I am so happy I found you. You show me everyday what kind of person I should try to be. Honest, determined, strong, brave, kind. I hope I make you proud because I am proud to call you my mother. I love you."

The tears were in full force now. Emma pulled Henry into her arms, as she heard him on the screen.

"Press the red button. No, the red one. The red one."

"I bloody well did. I-..."

And then the screen went black.

Emma pulled back and cupped her son's face. "That is the most amazing gift I have ever gotten."

She kissed his forehead and then turned to Killian. "And thank you."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm sure you admired the camerawork."

Emma smiled. "It was flawless." Her expression softened as she looked at her son. "Being your mother has been the greatest honor of my life. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I thought about you all the time. Special occasions and holidays were so hard. Christmas, birthdays. But none was worse than Mother's Day. I would think about you celebrating with your adoptive mother. And I wanted you to be happy and loved and cared for, but it hurt knowing that I would never get a chance to be your mother."

A smile spread across her lips. "I had no way of knowing how fate would bring us together and I am so glad it did. I love being your mother, Henry. I love seeing the amazing person you are. You make me proud everyday. I am so glad you came knocking on my door. And now I get to have incredible Mother's Days like this one because of it."

Henry hugged his mother, as Killian placed a kiss to her temple.

...

Emma changed into her silk nightie and robe and waited on the bed for Killian to emerge from the bathroom. He did so a few minutes later, wearing only his boxer shorts and carrying an envelope. 

Emma's eyebrows rose at the envelope when he sat down beside her on the bed. 

"What's that?"

"One more gift, love."

"Emma shook her head. "You've already given me so much, Killian. You didn't even have to do any of this. You're not Henry's father...or my husband."

"Yet," he added softly. Emma smiled, as he went on. "I wanted to honor the amazing mother and woman you are." He pointed to the envelope. "Open it."

Emma opened the envelope and removed some pieces of construction paper with Killian's familiar scrawl across them. She flipped through them and laughed.

"Mom coupons?"

He nodded. "Henry informed me every mother deserves mom coupons."

She shuffled through them, as she read them aloud. "Do the dishes. Do the laundry." She arched an eyebrow. "These would require you to learn how to use modern machinery."

"Well, the dishwasher and washing machine do have a disorienting number of buttons and knobs, but I'm a rather quick study."

Emma nodded and kept flipping. She chuckled. "This coupon entitles the holder to one free hug. This coupon entitles the holder to one free kiss." She tilted her head with a grin. "When have I ever had to ask you to touch me?"

Killian smiled. "Never, love, I do it gladly, but Henry said the computer box listed these as ideas for what the man should give his lady for coupons."

"You mean the Internet?"

"Aye." A grin pulled at his lips as his hand reached out. "But if you'd prefer to take your chances on a random hug or kiss rather than have one guaranteed at the specific moment it is redeemed, then that is certainly your right."

Emma pulled the coupons out of his reach. "Don't you dare." She then looked back down at the final coupon, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, this one I am going to redeem right now."

"What's that?"

Emma held it up to him. "This coupon entitles the holder to one free full body massage."

Killian licked at his lips, his eyes darkening with desire. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Emma placed the coupons on the night table. She met his eyes, as she got up on her knees and began to undo her robe. He gently swatted her hands away so he could do it instead. The robe fell open and he slid it off of her.

His breath caught in his chest as the sight of her. The light pink nightie hugged her every curve, her breasts just barely hidden below it. He wanted to ravish her, but this wasn't about him. It was about her. 

His hand and hook moved to her hips, as she lifted her arms above her head and he slid the silky material up and off her body.

She sat bare before him. They had made love for the first time the night he'd come back and every night since. He didn't think he would ever tire of looking at her beautiful body. He wanted to touch her everywhere.

"Lie down on your stomach, love," he said.

Emma stretched out, placing her head on the pillow as she watched him. He reached over her and removed a bottle from the night table. 

"Cinnamon scented massage oil," he said.

Emma hummed her approval. He moved to take off his hook, but Emma placed her hand on his brace.

"Leave it on."

"I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You could never hurt me," she said softly. 

Killian smiled gently. He then managed to pour a generous amount of oil onto his hand. His tongue darted out as his eyes scanned down her body. Her soft skin and supple curves were calling to him. 

He moved to her shoulders first, rubbing the oil into each shoulder and then the nape of her neck. He placed a kiss on her neck, as Emma's eyes slipped shut and a little moan escaped.

He added more oil and moved to her upper back, kneading the tense muscles there. The Underworld had done a number on her. He continued south, rubbing at her lower back, as his hook rested on her hip.

"That feels so good," she breathed.

Killian hesitated a moment, as his hands reached the curves of her bottom. 

She opened one eye. "What are you waiting for?"

He sucked in a breath as her eyes fell shut again. His hand moved to the shapely curves and he kneaded each one. His hand trailed over them to her upper thighs. Killian ached to touch her most intimate area, but resisted. His hand rubbed her upper thighs and then each calf. He finally moved to her aching feet and gave them some much needed attention.

"Flip over, Emma."

Emma turned over, her lids heavy with desire as she looked at him. Killian's eyes moved to her breasts, his mouth watering with lust for her. He applied more lotion and then started at her collarbone. He allowed his hand to travel over each breast and then massaged each perfect globe. 

Emma's eyes closed and her mouth fell open in a moan. He swallowed hard as he fought off his own growing desire. His hand trailed down her flat stomach. His tongue ran across his lips as he came to her bare mound, but he skimmed over it, garnering a disappointed sigh from Emma. He continued down her legs and finished his ministrations.

Emma's eyes flew open when he stopped touching her. "You missed a few spots," she said.

"This is only about you tonight, Emma."

She quirked an eyebrow. "It's Mother's Day. I should get everything I want. And I want you. All of you."

Killian smiled. "Who am I to deny you?"

A moment later he had shed his boxers and hovered above her. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she said. 

He then lowered his lips to hers, as he entered her in one swift motion. Emma's fingers gripped at his back, a moan escaping her mouth as they became one.

...

Emma collapsed on top of Killian, a content and satisfied sigh flowing from her lips. She found his hand and linked it with hers.

"I can't believe I really have you back," she said softly. "I keep worrying it's just a wonderful dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

Killian shook his head. "It's not a dream, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma smiled, as she propped her chin up on his chest and met his eyes. "This has been the most amazing Mother's Day. I love that I got to spend it with you and Henry. You made it so special. And you gave me the best gifts."

Killian slipped his hand beneath his pillow and emerged with a black velvet box. He held it up to her. "I've got one last gift for you."

Emma's eyes widened, as her mouth dropped open.

"Killian," she breathed. 

He opened the box and revealed a beautiful, yet simple, diamond ring. "After you left me in the Underworld, I thought about the future we never got to have. And I knew I couldn't give up. I knew that even though it seemed impossible, I had to attempt to get back to you. I want that future, Emma. I want to spend everyday with you. Every special occasion. Every Mother's Day. I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma felt tears spring to her eyes, as she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Killian's lips curled into a bright smile. He managed to remove the ring and then slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him. 

Emma pulled back and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful. How did you have time to go ring shopping? You've been back less than two weeks."

Killian shook his head. "The ring was my mother's, Emma."

Emma smiled gently. "It was?"

"Aye. She gave it to me on her deathbed. She made me promise to give it to a woman worthy of my love. You remind me of her, Emma. I know she would have been so happy that I found you."

"You never thought to give it to Milah?" she asked softly.

Killian shook his head. "I think I was just waiting for you."

Emma's smiled, as she pressed another kiss to his lips. She then placed her head back down on his chest, over his heart. His heart was finally beating again and she knew it was filled with love for her.

...

Mother's Day - Two Years Later

Emma cradled her newborn daughter in her arms, as her husband stood by her side and her son placed his finger in her tiny hand.

"She's perfect," she whispered.

"Just like her mother," Killian said.

Emma looked up at him, a huge smile brightening her countenance. "I had a dream just like this two years ago. I was woken from it by the sound of the fire alarm."

Killian and Henry exchanged a look. "Sorry, Mom," Henry said.

"This is truly a dream come true. I have everything I could have ever wanted and this little girl is the best gift I could ever get."

Killian brought his finger up to run across his daughter's cheek. "Lia, you are a miracle."

Emma placed a kiss to her forehead. "I get to experience everything I missed with Henry with our daughter. We get to experience it all as a family."

"I can't hardly wait to begin," Killian said, as he leaned down and placed a kiss to his wife's lips. 

Henry chuckled. "And I can't wait to see you try to change a diaper with that hook."

The little family shared a laugh, as their newest member gurgled happily. 

............................................................................THE END.............................................................................  
Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


End file.
